Ayo, kita menikah!
by SaoryAth
Summary: "Kau jangan gila, Teme!" Naruto meraung, tak terima. "Kita belum terikat secara resmi." [SasuFemNaru, Oneshot]


**Ayo, kita menikah!**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, Typo's, Oneshot,_ _ **DLDR,**_ _dll._

 _Pairing : SasuFemNaru_

 _Fict ini didedikasikan untuk hari jadiku dengan Abang kesayangan._

 _Happy reading, minna~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menggigil. Tubuhnya panas dingin. Sudah hampir tiga hari ini kondisi tubuhnya berada di level bawah. _Stress,_ kelelahan, dan seringnya menunda jam makan; menjadikan gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu terserang demam tinggi. Ingusnya meler ke mana-mana, akibatnya hidungnya merah karena terlalu sering bersinggungan dengan tisu atau kain saputangan. Kepalanya pusing delapan keliling, matanya merah dan sayu. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk pun untuk sementara waktu terpaksa harus diabaikan.

Puluhan obat berbentuk tablet dan kapsul seakan berteriak meminta dihabiskan. Betapa pun tidak ingin, gadis yang baru menginjak usia ke duapuluh tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu dengan penuh keterpaksaan harus menelannya bulat-bulat. Demi kesehatan serta tanggung jawabnya sebagai salah satu tenaga pengajar di sebuah _playgroup_ dan mahasiswa yang tengah berburu S1-nya, dirinya menjadi masokis tidak resmi.

.

Hari ini panas. Kemarau berkepanjangan yang melanda Konoha, membuatnya gerah luar biasa. Ingin berendam di dalam _bath up_ menggunakan air dingin; sulitnya pasokan air bersih, dan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum terlalu fit pun membuatnya mengurungkan niatannya itu.

 _Hhhh ..._

Mendesahkan napasnya secara berlebihan, gadis itu menatap layar ponsel berukuran tujuh _inch_ -nya. _Sosial media_ dan aneka situs yang sering dikunjunginya—di kala senggang dan ketika ingin mengurangi kepenatan yang dialaminya—terasa membosankan dan tak menarik minatnya untuk saat ini. Melemparkan benda tersebut secara asal ke atas permukaan tempat tidur yang selama tiga hari ini menjadi teman setianya, sosok berambut pirang itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur. Berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, dia menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah.

"Bosan," keluhnya.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya dia tak serius dengan keinginannya beberapa saat lalu. Gadis itu hanya sekedar iseng mengganggu kekasih _raven_ nya yang biasanya sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang super padat. Profesinya sebagai arsitek dan asisten pribadi kakaknya di perusahaan milik keluarga besar Uchiha, membuat pemuda berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu jarang sekali bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemui dirinya di sembarangan waktu. Namun, saat dirinya mengaku sedang tidak fit, siapa sangka kekasihnya yang terkenal minim ekspresi itu merelakan kepadatan jadwal harian yang dimilikinya untuk berkunjung ke apartemen sederhana gadis itu. Sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

' _Kalau tahu begini, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin saja?'_

Merutuki hal yang sudah berlalu, gadis itu pun meminggirkan tubuhnya dari mulut pintu. Namun, alih-alih segera memasuki apartemennya, pemuda bersetelan khas pekerja kantoran itu justru mendekatkan tubuh pada dirinya. Menangkup wajahnya dengan tangannya—yang tengah membawa kantung plastik, pemuda itu mengadukan kening mereka.

"Hn, syukurlah, tidak seperti yang kupikirkan."

Seolah tak peduli dengan kondisi dirinya yang memerah, malu karena diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, kekasih _raven_ nya tampak begitu betah dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Naruto."

 _Astaga ..._

Naruto bisa pingsan bila terus seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Dan, apa-apaan maksudnya mengatakan semua hal itu dengan nada suara yang mendesah seperti tadi? Gadis itu gagal paham. Lalu, dia pun merasa _sport_ jantung di tempat. Sungguh, semuanya terlalu tidak biasa untuknya; mengingat mereka sangat jarang melakukan kontak fisik selama menjalin hubungan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

.

"Tiga hari kau sakit, kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang?"

Mengekori langkah sang _raven_ ke arah dapur, gadis pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan bernada sinis tersebut. Ke mana perginya kekhawatiran pemuda itu? Apa yang tadi itu semua hanya ilusi semata?

"Apa itu hal terbaik yang bisa kau tanyakan pada kekasihmu yang kurang sehat, Sasuke-Teme?"

Melirik sekilas, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tampak melayangkan tatapan tak acuh. "Memang kau ingin aku bertanya seperti apa, _Dobe?"_

Semakin merasa kesal saat mendapatkan respon yang tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya, dia pun memilih membalikkan badan, dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kekasih _raven_ nya sendirian di dapur. Sungguh tidak peka. Naruto merasa bodoh karena telah terlalu banyak berharap.

"Naruto, berapa hari kau tidak mencuci piring dan perlatan masakmu, hn?"

Naruto memilih berpura-pura tak mendengar suara yang masih cukup jelas terdengar dari dapur tersebut. Baginya, semuanya tidak penting untuk dijawab. Biar saja kekasih minim ekspresinya itu yang mengurus kondisi dapurnya yang _sedikit_ berantakan.

.

"Kau merajuk padaku, _Dobe?"_

Gadis itu tetap memokuskan pandangannya ke arah layar laptopnya. Jemari tangannya menekan _keyboard_ secara brutal. Harumnya masakan yang menguar dari arah samping kanannya pun sama sekali tak diindahkan keberadaannya oleh Naruto.

"Badanmu masih hangat, sebaiknya kau hindari terkena paparan radiasi laptopmu dulu."

"..." Naruto tak peduli.

"Aku lihat obatmu masih cukup banyak di dalam kulkas. Apa kau tidak meminumnya secara rutin?"

"..." Di dalam hati gadis itu bertanya, kenapa kekasihnya bisa menjadi sangat cerewet di saat-saat tertentu?

" _Kaa-san_ mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Dia menyuruhku untuk membawakanmu—"

Lirikan tajam dari gadis itu membuat Sasuke tak menuntaskan perkataannya.

"Jadi, kau ke sini karena _Kaa-sama_ yang menyuruhmu, Sasuke?"

Astaga, sekarang Naruto bukan hanya merasa bodoh, tapi dia dengan suka rela mengakui bahwa dirinya memang bodoh. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Perpaduan antara rasa malu, marah dan sedih yang dirasakannya secara sekaligus. Entah karena efek tubuhnya yang sedang kurang fit atau apa, saat ini gadis itu merasa begitu sensitif. Dia jadi ingin menangis rasanya. Apakah tingkah manis yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya di depan pintu tadi tidak ada artinya sedikit pun?

' _Dasar menyebalkan!'_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali," dengus Sasuke tiba-tiba. Piring makanan yang ada di tangannya diletakkan ke atas permukaan meja yang kosong. Kemudian dia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Namun, Naruto menolak Sasuke secara telak, dia beringsut mundur, dan melebarkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya. Kini dia telah berada di sisi lain meja pendek tersebut.

Menghela napas, pasrah. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah.

Hening pun menyeruak.

Naruto memalingkan wajah, menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dengan rapat.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan mendapati tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya. Sudah terlalu biasa. Mengarahkan pandangan ke arah layar laptop yang masih menyala, matanya pun memicing tajam.

"Jangan katakan, kau ... di antara sakitmu tetap mengetik cerita fiksi nista macam ini, _Dobe._ "

Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Uchiha muda tersebut, seketika Naruto segera meluruskan pandangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia meraih laptop miliknya dan segera menutup benda tersebut tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto ...," desisnya begitu tajam.

Gelagapan. Naruto terkekeh kaku. Tangannya membentuk salam perdamaian. "Aku baru memulainya sesaat sebelum kau datang, _Teme._ Sumpah …."

"Tsk, siapa yang percaya?" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Berdiri tegak, pemuda itu tampak tinggi menjulang di hadapan Naruto yang tengah berada dalam posisi duduk di lantai.

" _Te-Teme,_ aku tidak bohong, kok," cicitnya.

"..." pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sorot matanya tampak menghakimi.

"Serius," lirihnya. "Dari semenjak dua hari yang lalu, aku rehat dari semua aktifitasku. Aku bahkan sampai cuti mengajar."

"..." Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi.

"Yeah, memang sedikitnya aku membuka _sosial media_ di kala bosan."

" _Baka-Dobe …._ Tidakkah kau tahu bila semua itu bisa memperlambat pemulihanmu, hn?"

Membuka dan menutup mulutnya, gadis merasa kekasihnya terlalu berlebihan. "Aku hanya demam. Bukan sakit parah, _Teme."_

"Tetap saja, terlalu lama menatap layar ponsel bisa membuat kepalamu bertambah pusing."

"Aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi," potongnya, tak mau menerima bantahan. "Karena kau begitu bandel dan keras kepala ... maka, hanya ada satu cara yang harus kulakukan agar bisa selalu mengontrol dirimu secara penuh. "

"Sasuke—"

Lagi. Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Mulai hari ini aku akan memboyongmu ke apartemenku."

"Hah?" Naruto menganga lebar.

"Hn."

"Kau jangan gila, _Teme!_ " Naruto meraung, tak terima. "Kita belum terikat secara resmi."

"Kau tunanganku, _Dobe._ "

"Tapi kita belum menikah."

Sasuke terdiam untuk sejenak. Namun, tak lama sebuah seringai tampak pada bibirnya. "Kalau begitu …." pemuda itu sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Naruto menelan ludah karena was-was, "Ayo, sekarang kita cari pendeta. Kita menikah, _Dobe!"_

Seketika, Naruto merasa menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar ajakan tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Gadis itu tak mengerti. Semua terkesan penuh ketidakjelasan.

 _Astaga …._

.

.

.

 **Note :**

 _Tadinya mau buat oneshot fluff yang menceritakan keromantisan Sasuke, tapi jadinya malah begini. Udah diketik, sayang kalau dianggurin, jadi di-publish aja. Nanti Sao buat lagi fict fluff yang terinsipirasi dari anniversary Sao sama Abang._

 _Maaf fictnya gaje begini. Semoga gak mual di tempat._


End file.
